1. Field
These inventions relate to fastener receivers, for example nut plates.
2. Related Art
Nut plates include a base or bottom plate supporting a nut or similar fastener element. The nut plate helps to hold components, for example panels, together when a fastener is engaged with the nut and tightened down. The nut receives a bolt, screw or other threaded element passed through the hole and threaded into the nut. Nut plates may be used in automobiles, appliances and aircraft, as well as in other applications.
In aircraft applications, the types and numbers of fasteners add significant weight to the final assembly. Panel fasteners, for example, may have a number of parts, most or all of which are metal. Metal is used for strength, corrosion resistance and other factors. However, the metal parts add appreciable weight to the final assembly. If the weight of a given part could be reduced, because of the number of individual parts, even small weight reductions in an individual component may add up to a significant weight reduction overall. Additionally, some metal materials may still experience some corrosion and may also be incompatible with surrounding materials.